Unforgivable
by SukiNano
Summary: Starfire has been pushed too far this time. Just what will Robin do to get her back? What exactly caused all of this chaos? Watch the story unravel before your eyes the more and more as you progress and learn every Titans' feelings. Will Robin ever be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Hello guys! I've FINALLY had a dream, and when I FINALLY did, it was about Teen Titans. *Success face***  
**So... I've written it into a fanfiction! The only thing is, though... It's my first fanfiction... And I'm only 13... Heheh...**

**Well, I surely hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven or any other part of Teen Titans. All rights go to le creaters. :3**

* * *

Robin has never felt worse than this. The training equipment in his room has been untouched all day. He lazily lied on his bed since he had awoken, listening to the eerie silence in the air. He felt sick. Not sickness like he had a fever. Not sickness like he had caught a cold, a virus, or any other sort of illness. He was sick of himself.

Throughout the long hours of the day, the other Titans visit Robin's room in attempt to brighten up his mood. Every Titan other than Starfire, that is.

She, too, hasn't been seen in the main area of the Titans Tower all day. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven have been highly concerned at how bad the situation has turned out . It's rare that there are any conflicts among the Titans, and when there are, they're normally small and fade away after a few hours. However, after the big ruckus that had happened last night, this conflict won't fade anytime soon.

Robin's head lifted from his pillow slightly and turned towards his door when he heard heavy footsteps headed his way. Cyborg cracked the door open. "We've got trouble downtown," he informs. " 'Nother bank robbery."

Robin sat himself at the edge of his mattress. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up soon." With that said, Cyborg nodded and went instantly out of sight.

Not wasting any time, Robin ungracefully pushed himself up from his bed and dragged himself to Starfire's bedroom. As bad as she also felt, she needed to help the team as well.

He arrived at the end of the hallway where her door seemed dark and unapproachable. As if the door warned '_do not disturb_' to anyone who came near. He stood feet across from the door. "Star," he groaned.

_Silence._

"Star?"

_Silence._

Robin sighed heavily and forced himself to open the door. It creaked loudly as it was opened. The room was dark. The curtains restricted the orange glow of the sunset from shining through her windows.  
He marched up to her bed. "Starfire, we need to get going." No response. Robin ran his hand over the bed in search of her. Didn't find her.

He strutted over to the lightswitch and flicked it up. When the room was lit, he leaped lightly when he caught sight of the mess. Her table has been broken in half. Pillows and blankets littered the floor, accompanied by broken mirror shards. And not to mention, multiple holes were scattered along the walls; likely to be Starfire's anger released from her fists. He inspected the entire room. Posters have been torn apart. Her closet was empty. She was nowhere to be found. He stopped roaming when he realized the window was opened slightly. He pushed the curtains out of the way and leaned over took a look outside.

His heart stopped beating when he finally realized it; Starfire has ran away.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it?**  
***cricket noise***

**Eheh... Yeah, I know... I'm really bad. After writing chapter 2 for this story, I went ahead and began seeking other Teen Titans fanfictions and the very first one I read, on the very first chapter, I knew mine really sucked. It's called**

_**"Ruthless"**_

_**By Bonekhan123**_

**OH LORD. I instantly shot myself after reading that. No, no, not in a bad way. I didn't hate it. I actually LOVED IT.  
And it's waaaay better than mine... ._.  
Oh well. *clap clap* Congratulations, Bonekhan123. You've got youself a new fan!**

**Oh, and sorry if this is short .  
I plan on making chapter one really short, and if it's good enough for ya guys, I'll continue on. :3**

**Thanks a ton for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Revenge

**Hurray! Chapter 2 is here~ I just want to... awkwardly hug... my... 2 followers... x'D Anyways, I'd really like to thank princessofawesome101 for my first review. :D Thanks a ton! You've really made my day **

**Ahem... Anyways... ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans = Not belong to me. c:**

* * *

Starfire has never felt worse than this. Hate boiled through her veins. Tears were on the verge of falling out of her eyes. A small bag that contained her wallet, spare clothes, and some food dangled from her hand as she soared high above the city and away from the Titans Tower. She gazed down and saw how the lights below her twinkled like the stars above her. The sky had changed from orange to black before she could realize it.

She stopped in place and turned around. "This is it," she told herself, barely close enough to see the large 'T' silhouette standing alone on the island. The moon's reflection in the water danced as the gentle breezes rippled the surface. "This is the last time I will see the Titans Tower... Ever."

* * *

"_Azarath metrion zinthos!_" A shield of darkness sprung up from the ground just in time to meet the neon pink bolts of energy that dashed towards Raven. Throwing her hands in front of her, two trash cans get covered in her dark magic and elevate from the floor. She takes her aim at the young girl with the pink hair and pink eyes and fires. The metal bins hurdled towards Jinx, but she swiftly dodged them with a high aerial. Landing lightly on her toes, a mischievous laughter sounded and Gizmo leaped out of the way from Cyborg's sonic blast.

"Damn it, Gizmo! Stay still," Cyborg irritatedly shouted, recharging his cannon for another blast.

"_Na na-na boo-boo,_" the small boy mocked, using his jetpack to teasingly fly around Cyborg and avoid his flaring arms. "Dude, not cool," the mechanical man yelled, swinging his hands around in hope of hitting the little brat.

A green bull charged at the giant man. Mammoth widened his feet distance and arched down in preparation to catch the horns of the bull, but just before the two came in contact, the bull leaped towards Mammoth and transformed into a snake. The man hurriedly attempted to catch the snake's body, but it had slipped through and wrapped itself around his neck. Mammoth yanked roughly at the tail as the snake tightened, gasping for air. When the reptile had been pulled off and thrown to the ground, it transformed into a gorilla and continued to fight Mammoth.

"Sorry I'm late." Robin jogged up to the group as he reached for his metal bar, preparing for battle. He assisted with Raven as she tried to land a hit on Jinx.

"What happened back there that it took you so long," Cyborg asked, still trying to swat Gizmo. The boy continued laughing, amused that he could frustrate such a man.

"I'll tell you about it later," Robin mumbled through his lips, swinging away at Jinx.

* * *

The night air was freezing cold, but with the mood that Starfire is in, it has no effect on her. She ignored how cold it was. She ignored the fact that she might die before she reaches her destination. She ignored the memories of the Titans. _"Yes... The Titans..._ she thought. She remembered the way she filled the living room with the aroma of freshly baked cookies and everyone immediately gathered around and laughed together. The time when she would watch Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin play video games with a huge smile across her face. The times when the game would get so exciting, even Raven would close her book and watch. The times when they all went to the park for a picnic and played frisbee afterwards under the bright blue sky. The time when she learned English by lip contact with...

"Why am I thinking about them?" Starfire snapped herself out of her memories.  
"And why am I thinking about _him?_" Her fists glowed slightly green at the thought of his name. She can't believe she kissed him the second time in the rain, too. She loved him more than anything. But now... Now she couldn't think of anything she hated more than him. Green washed over her pupils and her whole eyes began to glow. Her fists tightened even more than they were.

She viciously screamed as she bursted. She unleashed starbolts in every direction possible. Explosions occurred all around. Anger surged throughout her body. She felt it in her fingertips and she wanted a way to express this to Robin. The idea came to her, and she finally calmed down. Lowering her arms, she found that her tantrum had affected the city below her. Holes in the ground, buildings, and homes. Being Starfire, she would feel terrible at the sight of this. But this isn't Starfire. This is a whole new Tamaranean who seeks revenge.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go, you fart bag," Gizmo squealed as he kicked the air. "Nuh-uh," Cyborg sung, smirking widely.  
"We get you back in future," Mammoth grunted. Jinx followed behind into the police car, her handcuffs jingling behind her back. "Yeah. Don't call yourselves lucky yet. Y'all just might get _jinxed!_" Her eyes glowed pink on the last word right before the car door shut on her.

One of the remaining officers thanked the Titans before hopping in the police car and zooming away with the three.

Raven turned to Robin with a hand on her hip. "Now what was it you were going to talk about?" Beastboy rubbed the bruises on his arm. "And where's Starfire?"

Robin nervously faced the group."Right..." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what news Robin had. "Starfire is..." He hesitated to complete his sentence. "...Gone."

Beast Boy's jaw hit the ground, he picked the inside of his pointed ear with his pinkie finger to make sure he heard that correctly. Raven pulled her hood down casually. "It's no big deal," she murmured. "I know Starfire. She doesn't go far. She'll come back soon."

Robin whipped his head to Raven. "Oh, like the time she went through alien puberty and ran away to a completely different planet? When she refused to return to Earth until we finally went on a wild goose chase after her?" His voice squealed rapidly as he continued, his throat becoming pained.

Raven reassuringly laid her hand atop of Robin's shoulder and the rest of the Titans gathered around him. "Robin, she _will_ come back. Especially for you," she responded. They all turned to look up at the Titans Tower. "She always does."

* * *

**Gasp! Cyborg! You little potty mouth. xD**

**And gasp! Oh, what plan does Star have in mind? :o**

**Heehee, thanks a lot for reading! _I LOVE YOU_ *creeper face***


	3. Chapter 3: It's About Time

**Guess who has arrived with yet another chapter so soon? Yep, that's right~ _Meee!_  
I'm home alone, and I kinda ran out of options to do for this long day, so I got myself to write chapter 3!  
This was fun to write, and I suspect/hope all of the others will be as well. I really enjoy writing so much**

**Yay, another follower~ Also '_followed'_ by two more reviews. :'D**  
**Thank you, robstarlover116!**

**Disclaimer: _T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S_. THIS. IS. NOT... MY-SONG.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_7:45 A.M. the next morning_

Robin hadn't slept at all, and nor did Starfire. Throughout the night, Robin had made a map of Jump City and spent hours marking the areas for him to search while Starfire, on the other hand, was forced continue her travel by foot due to her lack of joy. A Tamaranean's powers can only be controlled by his or her emotional state. For flight, she must feel happiness from within, but unfortunately for her, she was in no condition to conduct such a feeling.

Robin took a couple of steps back to get a full view of the map he had spent all night on. Circles and X's dotted the map everywhere. Satisfied by his work, he decided it's about time to get started since the sun was now up. Rolling up the paper, Raven peeked her head into his room.

"Well, you're up early," she began. "I just finished making breakfast. It's on the table if you'd li-" she noticed the map in his hand as he pulled his boot on. She stepped into the room and glared at the mess he had made on his desk and turned back to him. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night, Robin."

"I have to find her," Robin instantaneously grumbled back as he walked past her and out the door. She followed him out and struggled to keep up to his fast walking pace in the hallway. "Robin, I don't care if you travel to a desert, the sea, Antarctica, or even _space_ looking for her. You need _sleep_. And plus, by the looks of it, you aren't going to even eat breakfast. You can't expect this search to go successful when you're not even fully focused."

"I'm _fine_," Robin barked. Raven eyebrow twitched. She raised her voice over his. "No, you're not! This is getting ridiculous, Robin. She's just a _girl-_" Beast Boy's door slid open. The two stopped walking. He tiredly slouched over, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he spoke. "Guys, could'ya quiet down," he moaned.

"Well guess who's the one who thinks he could just stroll out of this tower and investigate Jump City while tired, hungry, _and_ alone," Raven growled. Beast Boy scratched the side of his head. "Look, I really don't want to be a part of this, but she's right, Robin. It's dangerous out there. I'm worried about her too, but I think Starfire is capable of protecting herself-"

Robin furiously slammed his foot against the ground. "And I'm not?" Beast Boy flinched at the echo. He knew had screwed up. Raven backhanded the back the green boy's head roughly. "_Yow!_" he cried out. He found that he deserved that and decided not to complain about it.

Cyborg stepped out of his room. "Yo, what's up with all the noise out here," he shouted as Robin stormed past him. He watched Robin make his way down the stairs. "Oh... I didn't think it'd get so serious," he thought outloud. Robin reached the bottom of the steps and the main door opened, sending bright sun rays into the hallway. "I'll be back before midnight," he said before stepping outside. The automatic door slid shut behind him. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in disappointment as she slowly made her way back to her room. "Breakfast is in the kitchen," she grumbled loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged at each other in a '_why not?_' way and marched themselves to the kitchen.

* * *

A drop of sweat rolled down Robin's face and dropped onto the map, creating a small, dark circle. He scratched off the location he was currently at. He hadn't found her here either. He had been through nearly a fourth of the entire city. The hot 12:00 sun burned down on the determined boy below who was climbing atop a building for a better view. His head turned left, right, and left again. Frustration had begun to take over. Desperation raising higher and higher with each passing second. And not only that, he was starving. He hadn't eaten breakfast, lunch, nor dinner yesterday either. He was tired. Physically and mentally. Tired from the fighting. Tired from an enormous lack of sleep. And he grew tired of the feeling of his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach every time he had to scratch off yet another location on his map. He was running out of options. All hope and faith began to fade.

He refused to head back home, though. He forced his feet to carry him to the next location.

* * *

_5:00 P.M._

"Oh man, you're _so_ getting your butt kicked," Beast Boy screamed in between his laughs. Buttons on the game controller were being mashed violently as the competition rose. A smirk played across Cyborg's lips. Suddenly, a blue car that used a speed boost caught on and matched the green racecar's speed and slowly urged it closer and closer to the edge of the highway bridge.

"Oh, nuh-uh, you are _not_ pushing me off the edge again," Beast Boy growled through his teeth. With a simple push of a button, Cyborg's car immediately released a retractable plate from the side and launched Beast Boy's car out of the screen. "_BOOYAH!_" Cyborg passed the finish line and the game results appeared on the screen as Cyborg danced wildly on the couch and Beast Boy was already curled up on the floor.

Raven stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she sipped from the cup, she walked past the two boys and up to the wall made of windows. She took note of how huge Jump City was. "_Is Robin really going to investigate every corner of this place,_ she thought.

She took another minute to graze her eyes across the long stretch of buildings. "_He really misses her._"

* * *

_11:25 P.M._

He tried not to remind himself that he had just walked around in Jump City for nearly twelve more hours. The bottom of his feet became numb from the countless steps. His eyelids were nearly impossible to open back up after a blink. His stomach ached and growled with every step he took. He shivered briefly for a second. Jump City had a crazy climate. Blazing hot days and freezing cold nights. He checked his map and counted only five more location to check. He couldn't take it anymore. "_There's no way she's still in Jump City now_", he thought to himself. He carelessly crumpled the paper and tossed it in the next trash bin he came across.

The door opened and Robin tumbled through at exactly midnight. Raven quietly read her book on the sofa. Without taking her eyes off of the book, Raven pointed her index finger towards the kitchen. Robin followed the direction of her finger until he caught sight of the plate of food beside the microwave. She closed the book on her thumb, using it as a bookmark. "I'm going to bed," she said. Before her door closed behind her, she added, "You should, too."

The fork hit the plate as he tore through his dinner. Nothing ran through his mind while he ate. Not like he could, anyways. He was far too tired and exhausted. When he finally set his dishes in the sink, he lied on the sofa and fell asleep the second he shut his eyes.

* * *

Starfire took a bite out of the last handful of zorkaberries she had packed in her bag. She had grown awfully hungry, but with the grudge she still possessed, she hadn't noticed it one bit. She stopped at her destination and gazed up and down the large, old-looking factory. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes before pounding her fist against the metal door, easily breaking it away from the wall. A couple of steps inside was all it took to instantly feel the major difference in temperature. From cold to hot in a split second. The single light bulb flickered, seemingly dancing to the dripping water from a pipe. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she made her way into the center of the room, directly under the light bulb. More footsteps sounded after she stopped, almost as if the echoes were still continuing. She kept her gaze to the floor as the man stepped into the light.

"Welcome," he simply began. Starfire raised her head and stared at the masked man. The mask was divided by two colors; black and orange. One eye looked down on her, studied her. "It's about time you got here."

* * *

**Oooooh snap.  
Well, you were kinda expecting that, weren't you? ._.**

**I just rewatched the episodes where Robin and Terra get taken over by Slade... And realized this plot will be boring in comparison. It's like... an unoriginal idea... But it seemed so suspenseful in my dream TT~TT**  
**I've got nothing against those masterpieces/episodes D:**  
**THEY WERE WRITTEN SO WELL QAQ**

**Well... I'll give it my all to be the most suspenseful, exciting fanfic possible!**  
**Wish me luck... I suppose. xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Those Hopeless Days

**AT LAST! Chapter 4! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while .  
****So, school started, and now I'm in eighth grade :D ...But that means that I'll only be able to write on the weekends. TT_TT  
Forgive meeeeeeeh**

**Thanks for the reviews, Millipedes R Awesome! They're so hilarious x3**  
**Thanks for the other reviews as well, robstarlover116, Titans4life, and Jedimasterawesome! It really makes me feel great =D**  
**Also... I'm up to 8 follows. *Gangnam dances***

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans. :3**

* * *

"Woah," Beast Boy breathed. "What do you suppose happened here?" He kicked at the broken concrete.

Cyborg kneeled down beside him and picked up a piece. "Whatever this monster is, it surely is huge."

Raven hovered across the mess, scanning through the many broken pieces that were scattered along the ground. She used her magic to push the rubble aside to create a walkway for herself. She passed a broken fire hydrant. Sealing it back up, she questioned out loud, "What angered it so much that it decided to rampage the city?"

Robin stood in the center of the debris. It wasn't a monster that caused this. It couldn't be. If it was, why would it destroy only one small area and leave without wrecking the rest of the city on its way out? No path or anything. It couldn't be a monster. He only knew one person who was capable of leaving these kind of holes on surfaces like this. He shut his eyes as he slowly whispered her name. "Starfire."

* * *

Starfire looked up into the man. The man whom she was taught to hate and destroy. The man who had countlessly attempted to exterminate the Titans. The man whom Robin, a former lover, despised. The man who goes by the name "Slade".

Taking a step closer, he broke the long silence. "And what seems to be the problem here?"  
A mix of hurt and anger shown easily on her face as she eyed him.  
Her fists hung at her sides. "I..." Slade patiently waited for the lost and outcasted girl to finish. "I feel that I am no longer... Happy."

Under the mask of the evil man, a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Of course you're not happy, dear Starfire," he responded. His voice was strong yet calming. The syllables continue to echo in Starfire's ears. He carefully continued, assuring he was going the right direction with his next sentence."Who could ever be happy with that wretched _Robin _boy?" Her face glowed in agreement. "_Exactly_," she exclaimed. Slade smiled even larger. He knew he nailed it. He found the core of her hate already. "I wish not to be with them anymore," she pleaded. "I wish to... '_get back_' at him..."

She stood still as Slade paced around her. "Yes..." he stopped when he was in front of her again and lowered himself down to get at the same height as her. He cupped her chin in his hand gently and raised it up so she could look in his eye. "And what exactly has he done this time?"

She blinked a couple of times before speaking up. "He has done something..." Her voice dropped dangerously low. "_Unforgivable._"

* * *

Robin lazily rolled out of bed when the sunlight seeped through his window and shined in his eyes. His legs have gone terribly sore and his feet ached with each step he took. Walking throughout the city wasn't too bad, but battling Cinderblock the day after had definitely taken a lot out of him. The other Titans were tired as well. That particular brawl had taken much, much longer without a certain girl from another planet fighting by their sides.

His toes dragged across the floor as he shuffled into the main area of the Titans tower. Surprisingly, Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't teasing each other loudly like usual. They moaned and groaned as they tossed and turned on the couch. Sounds like they were aching, too. Raven passed by as she rolled her eyes. Robin watched her exit out the door and into her room. He sighed heavily, noting how broken his peers were. They were a wreck without Starfire's high-spirit. He awaited hopelessly for her to burst through the door in her joy-filled voice and announce some sort of event she's excited for. Nothing but silence and Beast Boy flopping on the couch once more to get comfortable.

Robin reached for Starfire's communicator he had found left on her bed and stared deeply into it, wishing it could somehow magically bring her back. Oh how much he just wanted to hold her in his arms right now. He'd hold her until the end of time and never let go of her. He blinked rapidly, snapping himself out of it. There was no time for wishing for a miracle. He had to take action. His thumb pushed the button on the communicator as he talked into it. "Calling all Titans..."

* * *

"I see," Slade stated. Starfire stood still like a statue, highly tensed. A hand steadily rested upon the top of her head, easing her soothly. "You see, my dear... Robin was never your friend. Do you know what he did to you?"  
Starfire lowered her gaze to the floor. "He used me," she grumbled. "Exactly. He clearly hates me, can't you see? All his mind is set to do is to find me, destroy me, to finally relieve himself knowing I'm dead. But he knows he can't do it alone." His words bounce along the walls. "He acts tough when it comes to me. But you know what? There's no way he could ever be able lay a finger on me if it weren't for his team. Without you, the toughest of the team, the love of his life, he would slowly crumble. Slowly feeling the stress eating him alive. That is what you desire, am I correct?"

Starfire easily answered back. "Certainly." She quickly looked up to the man. "But I do not want the stress to break him down." Slade glared down at the girl. "Hm?"

"_I _want to break him down. Directly." Slade slowly laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I'll make sure you'll succeed greatly at that." He walked one circle around her, scanning her from top to bottom. He showed a nod of approval. She was in great shape. But then he shook his head in disapproval. This clothing was ridiculous through his eyes. He told himself he'd most certainly make her look more tougher than this. But just an outfit change isn't enough. No, he'll have to change her name, too. "Let's rid of your current name, 'Starfire'. What do you think of '_Blaze_'?"

"Blaze," she repeated. "...I like it."

* * *

Robin kept his communicator in his hand throughout the day. He waited and waited for everybodys' report on their search. Más y Menos, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were the only ones to have finished with their portion of the search and send back the unfortunate news. He pressed down the button and spoke into his device once more. "Cancel your searches," he mumbled. "Sorry for disrupting your day," he finished, tossing the communicator on the couch cushion afterwards and sat on the other couch across from it.

Kole's voice instantly shot back. "Robin..." He turned his head to the sound. The communicator glowed slightly as she spoke on. "I really hope you do find her soon..." He buried his face in his hands. Speedy spoke after her. "Yeah, Robin. Good luck. I'll keep an eye out for her for ya over here." Argent joined in. "Me too." Then Thunder and Lightning's voice sounded. Soon, multiple Titans at once and it was hard to tell whose voice was whose. Robin's head rose up, smiling at the small device. When all of the Titans' voices had gone silent, Robin began to walk up to his communicator to pick it up. Before he could graze his finger across the surface, Cyborg's voice caused it to glow. "Me too." Robin whipped his head to the door as Cyborg walked into the living room. A grin grew on the robot man's face. Beast Boy spoke too, stepping in and stopping beside Cyborg. "Same here." As if on cue, Raven appeared in the room as well. She pulled the hood off her head. "Me too."

Robin couldn't help but smile widely. He raised his hand up to his mouth, holding down the button as he spoke. "Thanks everyone."

* * *

**THANKS EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS.  
POORLY WRITTEN CHAPTER IS POORLY WRITTEN. :D  
****asdfghjkl; I'll begin the main plot soon. But for now, WING ALL THE CHAPTERS!**

**Booyah *Gangnam dances away***


	5. Chapter 5: Loved

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE. When we left off, Robin had the Teen Titans searching for Starfire. OH, STARFIRE!**  
**YOU AND YOUR SOMEWHAT ROMANTIC DRAMA!**

**omgomgomgomg I'm so, so, terribly sorry for being SOOO late, but I have my lame excuses!**  
**So... SCHOOL IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE BOB SAGET. SERIOUSLY.**  
**Like... since when was math this hard? ;_;**  
**AND WHEN DO I FRICKEN' GET A BREAK IN THIS HOUSE? The weekend is the only time I get the chance to write... And the only time when my mom starts letting off her anger towards the entire family... Let's just say that I cried a lot due to her.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! 3**  
**- Vongolafan16**  
**- princessofawesome101**  
**- Titans4life**

**ANYWAYS! Once again, I'm sorry. =w= I really didn't want to take so long... I wish this chapter could be longer...**  
**Enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any blahblahblahblahsioghlkjsion **

**(Oh, oh. Sorry that I miss my typos so easily. I have difficulty finding those little frickers until I reread the chapters for the sixth time)**

* * *

Robin tossed one last pebble across the lake, skipping four times before sinking into the clear water. He gazed at the ripples until they were no more. The cold midnight breeze tugged on Robin's goosebumps. He decided he should go back inside by now. After pushing himself up, he was inside the tower in seconds, making his way to his bedroom.

His feet lightly tapped the floor as he walked through the hallways of the Titans Tower. He carried a glass of water in his hand, shaking ever so slightly. His fingers were weak for some strange reason. The glass seemed heavier and heavier the further he walked down the hallway. He froze in place when he thought he heard a small sound. He turned around. Looked left. Looked right. He took a deep breath and headed off to his room again. This lack of sleep must've been really playing tricks on him.

By now the glass of water felt like it was ten pounds. Robin took a sip out of it. Maybe he was getting dehydrated too. His eyes darted all around as he took a big gulp of water. He felt a presence. His pace quickened, feeling like there were other footsteps sounding instead of just his. The feeling was catching up to him. He felt like he's never experienced such an emotion. His pace increased steadily, and before he knew it, he was sprinting. The glass of water slid from his hand, shattering loudly. A single tear shed from his eye. Something haunted him. He couldn't believe how weak he felt right now. He was actually... scared.

But what is it he's scared of? He never feared anything. An enemy as tall as a skyscraper never scared him. Horror movies never affected him. Slade? No. Robin never feared Slade. The hallway was never ending. His door only seemed to get further and further away. He gasped for breath, slightly choking at the fear in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly as he ran, wanting this to be over already. This presence was on him. No matter how fast Robin ran, he still felt like this presence would never go away. It was mocking him. Laughing at how cowardly he was. Something ached in him. This time it wasn't his legs. It was something in his chest. His chest felt stiff and it was like it was going to harden into cement soon. Could it be that he was missing something? Yes, it certainly felt like it. He felt like something has been ripped out of his grasp. What was it?

The second Robin's eyes flew open, he ran into his bedroom door, knocking it down. He ignored the soon-to-be bruise on his forehead and tumbled across the ground lifelessly. He landed on his back, leaving him wheezing for air. He heard a soft jingle behind his heavy breathing. He held his breath for a second, listening closer this time. That sounds was all too familiar. He's never supposed to forget that noise. Trying to remember where that sound was from was killing him. He jolted forward when he realized it. "Starfire!"

On cue, her silhouette figure appeared at Robin's doorway. She hovered inches off the ground, scanning the room. Robin gazed up at the girl, speechless. He couldn't believe it. Her head stopped moving when she caught sight of Robin sprawled on the floor. He nearly bursted into a fit of tears. Was she truly right here, right now? He used the palm of his hand to wipe away at his eye. It was hard for him to speak. "Starfi-" In a quick blur of motion, Starfire forcefully snatched Robin's cape and hurled him over his bed and slamming against the wall on the opposite side of the room. His mouth flung open as he screamed silently. He groaned at the pain that quickly surged through him, leaving a burning sensation afterwards. Not only did he feel pain, but he felt confusion. Deep, deep confusion.

Before he could be able to do anything, Starfire flew up to him at the speed of light. She grasped him by his shoulders. nearly crushing them as she dragged him up the wall slowly. Robin winced a bit, but maintained his voice. She stopped lifting him when his dangling toes barely grazed the floor. Barely any moonlight came in through the windows, but Robin tried his best to make out her face. The light only outlined the subtle curves of her cheeks and lips, and maybe a small glistening in her green eyes. Her lips moved slowly, speaking silently. She pushed her face close to his, whispering very softly. He couldn't understand her at first, but it soon grew louder. She repeated it over and over to his face.

"_I loved you... I loved you... I loved you... I loved you..._"

For a second, he swore he had seen a tear roll down her cheek, glistening in the moonlight just like her eyes. The words sounded painful, but grew rather aggressively intense as it became louder. As her voice boomed into Robin's face, her grip became stronger on his shoulders, small pops of his bones barely audible. Robin ignored the pain. He was frozen at the sound of her voice becoming more hateful by the second. Her words turned into growls.

"_I loved you, I loved you, I loved you..._"

They rapidly became more crazed and piercing.

"_I loved you, I loved, you, I loved you, I loved you, I loved you... _**I HATE YOU!**" Just then, everything around Robin shattered. The world broke into a million pieces of glass and Robin slowly fell into the bottomless abyss of nothing. His outstretched arm reached for the tall girl clad in purple, legs flailing around freely, desperate to hit it against something solid. She glared down at him with an emotionless face. Not a single blink. Pure emptiness pierced through Robin as the world faded into blackness. Her last words echoed further and further down into the darkness with Robin. Just barely, Robin heard her voice being whispered down to him. Just like earlier, she repeated it over and over.

"_Robin... Robin... Robin... Robin..._" Her voice became deathly hoarse soon. It faded into a demon-like voice; haunting and chilling.

Robin's eyes snapped open. A green dog's nose was pressed up against his. "Robin. R_oooo_binn," Raven called out again. It took Robin a second to realize everything. Out of surprise, he bolted up, yelping as he accidentally bumped his head with Beast Boy's. They both groaned, rubbing their foreheads. 10:00 sunlight came in through the windows. He turned his head to find Raven and Cyborg standing at the right side of his bed. "You might wanna hear what this man's gotta say, Rob," Cyborg said as he tossed Robin's communicator at him. He caught it in his hand and the message started.

"Hello Robin," an easily recognizable voice sounded. Robin's eyebrows furrowed instantly at the sound of the voice. "Slade," he returned into the device. Everybody leaned in to get a clearer hearing of the conversation.

"So from what I'm reading on this newspaper, it seems that one of your dear teammates has gone missing," Slade continued. Robin clenched his teeth. He didn't need this right now. His thumb hovered over the mute button. "You have ten seconds to say what you have to say, or I'm going to cut off your sound, Slade. I'm waiting," Robin threatened. There was silence for a few seconds, but then the man spoke again. "Oh, but Robin. Wouldn't you like to hear from Starfire once more?"

Then at that second, everything hit Robin. He cuffed the communicator in both hands and held it up to his mouth, shouting into it. "You've kidnapped her, haven't you?! Where is she?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Slade chuckled slowly, then it transformed into a laughter. A mad, mad laughter. His voice crackled and fuzzed until the communicator lost complete connection with the other side. Slade was no longer to be heard. Robin's face turned into a deep red. He was absolutely angered at that twisted man. He squeezed the yellow and black electronic. Easily, Robin crushed the communicator in his hand. It exploded into small pieces in his lap and on his bed around him. Everybody stared at Robin, speechless, scared to speak.

Robin angrily viewed them all. "What?" He pushed a few metal pieces off of himself and began scooting to the edge of his bed. "We have to save her." Raven held out her hand, commanding Robin to let her speak before he stormed out of the room. "Um, Robin? I don't think she was taken." Beast Boy slipped in beside Raven. "Uh, yeah, same here. I think she went to Slade hersel-" He was interrupted by an incoming stool flying his way, which he ducked down to avoid just in time. It banged against the wall behind him, leaving a small hole. "No! Slade has kidnapped Starfire straight from her room," Robin shouted at the three.

Again, everybody was afraid to speak up, so they didn't. They just stood in place and watched Robin grab the doorknob and swing the door open. The swing itself actually made a whipping sound as it flew to the wall, banging loudly, breaking the doorstop, and leaving another hole. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to each other, innocently scratching their heads. Raven sighed and followed Robin out. Soon after, the last two followed.

* * *

Starfire pulled the second glove on. She adjusted her boots, then her belt, then her top. Her hair dangled and swayed as she took her time fitting into her new clothes. Slade stood with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning at this transformation. She wriggled her toes in her new boots, feeling the differences. These clothes made her feel entirely new, strong, and happy. She stood proudly as Slade slowly walked towards her. He placed a round piece on the center of her torso to complete the new outfit, twisting it in so that it wouldn't fall out during battle. The accessory was Slade's signature _S_. The unmistakable black and orange.

"You look better now, darling," Slade sang. She smiled back and lightly tapped the glass of the round piece with her fingernail. "I feel better," she added.

"Good. Than that means you're ready," Slade responded. "You are ready, aren't you... _Blaze_?"  
She looked into the man's eye with a cheeky grin. "Yes. And I hope Robin is too."

* * *

**OH, SLADE. YOU'RE SO CREEPY. STARING AT STARFIRE WHILE SHE'S CHANGING AND ALL THAT.  
(He probably even got the chance to touch her boob while he placed that pendent majigger on her chest. UNFF UNFF)**

**"Chapter title?"**  
***Types "_Loved_"***  
**LOL YEP SEEMS ABOUT RIGHT. UPLOAD CHAPTER, BABY.**

**Yeah... So I'll probably upload some art for this FanFiction on my DeviantART.**  
**When I've got them uploaded, I'll post the link in the next author's note c:**

**I'll try my best to keep 'em coming quicker! owo**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins Now

**I TOTALLY JINXED MYSELF.**

**Wow... The time it took to get to writing this... *_crai_***  
**_*facewall*_**

**I'm a terrible person. *_proceeds to apologize non-stop_***

**This... I... I've got nothing to say. ;_;**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah.**

* * *

He softly brushed his lips against hers, his hands steadily wrapping around her waist. He quietly groaned in her mouth. Slowly, he lifted his eyelids to capture the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him. The stunning green eyes gradually began to show as she, too, opened her eyes. Robin couldn't help but smile at the beauty. Like a mirror, her lips curled up as well.

The young boy opened his mouth, beginning to talk, but froze when the girl ahead of him lowered her gaze to the floor. Her smile dropped and her eyes watered. Her lips trembled softly while she sniffed her nose. The green pupils darted from here to there, everywhere. But they seemed to avoid his eyes. Robin was too confused to react. In a swift movement, she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed away, quietly mumbling something. Her voice shook and cracked. Robin stepped forward and took her hands in his. "What is it?" She took a step back. Her voice was even more faltered, but he understood this time.

Her hands gently pulled away and she took another step back. "_It's over, Robin_," she whispered as she turned her back to him. Mouth agape, he watched her softly leap into the air and out the window, towards the bright moon. He quickly shook his head and broke into a sprint after her. He planted his feet on the window sill and leaped out to her. He witnessed his index finger tapping the edge of her purple boot and then the ground below. He was then reminded about gravity. He dropped, descending more and more until finally-

Robin awoke, screaming her name as he sat upright in an instant. Gasping for air, he darted his head right and left around his room. He ran his hand through his hair as he curled one leg under the other, letting out a long sigh. Lately, his dreams have been becoming more frequent and he increasingly felt more agonized every morning. He was so used to waking up every morning and seeing her in his arms with her red hair sprawled over the bed and the golden sunlight bringing out the glow of her flawless skin.

The image of the half-black, half-orange mask quickly flashed into Robin's mind, getting him to immediately rush off the bed and to his closet. He was determined to at last have her in his arms again. He still didn't believe the idea of Starfire running away. He couldn't believe it. She wouldn't have...

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he pulled an outfit from a hanger and slipped it on without hesitation. Not making the same mistake again, he headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Silence throughout the tower let Robin know that everyone was still asleep, so he crept through the halls silently in respect for his peers. He began to bury his head in the fridge for a meal until he felt his communicator vibrate. He paused, hearing nothing but just static for a full ten seconds then silenced.

Robin withdrew his head from the fridge and swung it shut. He furrowed his eyebrows at the device. 'It must be broken,' he thought. There was a good chance of it being broken indeed. It was an old, spare communicator that was given to Robin after he crushed his main one. He stared down at it, studied it hard to make sure he wasn't just hearing things either. Nothing. He gave it a couple of more seconds until he finally tucked it back into his belt. Guess it really was broken. He resumed to push some milk and orange juice cartons around in the fridge in search of some leftovers.

A small box of Chinese food was chosen and removed from the fridge. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven had eaten at the Chinese restaurant just the other day, so it was fairly still good. Shoving it into the microwave, he pushed the "add minute" button and stood patiently as he watched the box spin around and around in the microwave.

His communicator began to vibrate again. Robin snatched it out of his pocket quickly this time and pressed the speaker against his ear, listening closely for any sounds.

At first, he heard the static again, but really quiet. He struggled to hear it. Gradually, the noise grew louder and louder, and it pained Robin's ear, but nonetheless, he kept the volume on max to listen for any other sounds that might have slightly been audible behind the ear-deafening noise. The microwave beeped twice behind him, and stopped heating the box of noodles. The room was a little more quiet after the microwave stopped.

Closing his eyes for concentration, he listened closer.

Just barely, he heard a very quiet voice saying something. He couldn't make out any words, but he definitely heard a deep voice.

Suddenly, he dashed to Cyborg's room at full speed, almost crashing into the walls as he turned the corners of the hallways. Cyborg's door slid open in an instant and as Robin scurried in, the mechanical man was just getting off the edge of his bed. "Hey, g'mornin, man," he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

The communicator was thrusted into his hands. Robin huffed and puffed his demand. "Hook this up to something, anything— quick! Just record what you can."

Cyborg blinked a few times to wake himself up, and followed Robin's order right away without saying a word. He reached across to the other side of his bed and snatched a wire from the side table. Within a few seconds, he connected the wire to Robin's communicator and his arm and clicked a small, red button near his wrist.

"Recording," he confirmed.  
"Good. Try to filter the sound out so we can hear," Robin replied. With just a few quick sliding and tapping on his touchscreen area of his arm, he tuned out as much static as he could like turning the knob of a radio station. Soon enough, the message was as clearest as could be. Some words were difficult to understand

"-disastrous... accident?... you will...-thern Park at noon if ... like ... your dear girl. ... sure you'll be ever so delighted to ... her. You ... dying to ... back, no? I warn you, though; prepare yourself ... the battle of your life. Don't expect ... to end ... soon. See you there."

The message ended with a laughter as static took over the sound again. Cyborg unplugged the device and handed it back to Robin. "Everything that was that we just heard is recorded into my system."  
He took a second to replace the wire back where it was before asking Robin, "Ay, what was that all about?"

Robin turned and started at the door. "Get everyone up and ready. We're heading out at noon," he said without answering Cyborg's question.  
Cyborg gave a slight irritated look, but nothing more.

* * *

Within the next couple of hours, Robin had asked Cyborg to replay the message a few more times so he could try to make out more of the words they couldn't hear before. Just little parts of the message was resolved with common sense, but nothing else.

He took a quick glance at the clock. 11:40. Maybe now was a good time leave. He buried a couple of more weapons in his belt and tucked one hidden dagger in his sleeve just in case.

Raven was heavily meditating, Cyborg was testing his mechanics, and Beast Boy was making goofy faces in the mirror when Robin called them all. "Alright, team. Since we still don't know if Slade said Northern Park or Southern Park in his message, we're gonna have to split and check both the areas." He took a moment to determine how they should be divided. "Raven, you and Beast Boy will go south. Cyborg and I will go to the Northern Park."

The three nodded in unison and headed their direction. Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and Raven flew beside him.  
Just like Beast Boy, when Cyborg started his engine of his car, he quickly smirked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted it.

Cyborg watched Robin enter the car. A long sigh escaped his mouth as he tumbled into the shotgun seat.  
His fingers trembled slightly in his lap and he anxiously looked out the window.

After reclining his chair back, Cyborg nudged Robin's shoulder, causing him to leap a little and shudder in surprise.  
"Alright, what's worrying you? Liddo ol' Slade getting to your head again?"  
Robin stubbornly turned towards the window again. "No, it's not that," he growled.  
Cyborg leaned in. "You suureee," he teased.

Robin shot his elbow back, roughly, but lightly, hitting Cyborg in the face. "Yes, I'm sure! Start driving, I don't want to talk about it."

Cyborg scoffed shallowly before shifting the gears and zooming towards their destination.  
The ride was quiet the whole way. Cyborg occasionally snook a quick glance over at Robin. He was tensed up, and he started to sweat.

Beast Boy's voice broke the silence. "Err, yeah, nothing down here. Do we head uptown now?" Robin pressed down the button.  
"Yes. Try to arrive quickly," he replied.

Robin and Cyborg reached Northern Park soon enough. Great amounts of rage filled Robin's system, but he felt terrified at the same time.

'_What if I lose this battle against Slade?_'  
'_Will I ever see Star again?_'  
'_Do I even have a chance_?'  
'_What if Star really did run awa.._.'  
That thought always pained Robin whenever he brought it up. He could never answer it. He couldn't even finish the question.

Robin gripped his metal bar as he approached the large stone water fountain. Cyborg followed closely behind. The park was an island surrounded by rich green grass. A small playground was placed here or there. The park was empty. Nothing but the whistling of the wind and the soft crunching of the grass was heard as the two Titans readied themselves. Robin took a glance at the water fountain to his left. A memory coursed through his mind quickly. He could still remember the warmth of the days where he would take Starfire out here on a date. She would make a wish and toss a quarter into the fountain, followed by a light kiss and some giggling. People walking their dogs passed by often, and Starfire's eyes would light up as soon as she caught sight of the animal. Robin would watch her face gleam with fascination, and it sure was a sight. Her smile could instantly make anybody's day great. If only if it weren't for...

Robin could already imagine himself pounding Slade's face in, having him beg for mercy at his feet. He wanted to bend his fingers backwards, pull out his teeth, anything that'll make Slade feel as much pain as Robin did. Taking his love away was far worse than torture, and Robin wanted to express that to Slade physically.

The more Slade intruded into Robin's thoughts, the more fury he experienced. He felt his desire to kill increase more and more by the second.

He couldn't take it anymore. He shouted into the empty air.  
"Come out, Slade!" He scanned his surroundings. "I'm sick of your games!"

The park remained silent. Silent until something caught the corner of Robin's eye. He swiftly made a 180º and threw an explosive disc by the tree where Slade unsuccessfully hid.

_Boom!_

The two Titans faced the smoke, waiting for the man to appear at any second. Robin concentrated hard on spotting him behind the clouds of smoke, growing impatient as to how long the duration of the smoke lasted. Too much was going through his head and he was eagerly ready to release some stress on a certain someone.

The familiar black suit was slightly hidden behind the dust that was clearing up. Now. Now's the time for Robin to show how angered he was.

Something wasn't exactly right though. When the smoke cleared, there was a person wearing Slade's outfit, wearing Slade's stance of intimidation, wearing Slade's deadly glare.  
But this person wasn't wearing Slade's mask.  
No, this person wasn't Slade.

This person was Starfire.

Robin froze. He couldn't move a muscle. His mouth was wide open as well as his eyes. He dropped his bar and it clanged to the floor. He gazed straight into her eyes. She gazed straight back. Her eyes weren't as friendly as he remembered. They've changed dramatically and she looked like an entirely different person with her facial expression. Not only that, but she was clad in the orange and black suit. Her stance was nowhere near her cute ones.  
She looked tough as a rock.

Robin trembled, his knees weak, his fingers numb."S...Star..."

* * *

**HNNNG I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF FOR TAKING SO LONG.**

**HHNNNNGGNNG I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOONER... AND IT'LL BE WRITTEN BETTER.**

**argh... Thanks for reading ^.^  
**


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Not

**GUESS WHO'S BACK **

**YOU GOT THAT RIGHT. IT'S SUKINANOOOO0O0OOooOoOOOoOoo0oooO00O!**

**Why did I suddenly start writing again? Pfsh, as if I would know. I'm weird, that's why.**

**I haven't wrote in a ****_long_**** time, and since it's summer break, my brain is on vacation, so this chapter may be lacking some cool stuff and all. Welp, it's the best I'll ever do- at this age, anyway.**

**Thanks for the motivation to continue writing, ddproxcm. Though I am entirely late, I still kept that PM in mind since I've received it. Hopefully you're still out there to read this**

**Disclaimer:****I'm a fartbag **

**Oh, and you guys probably already know this, but I don't even write a second draft. I just finish the last paragraph, laugh maniacally, kiss the screen, then publish. Pardon any weird sentences or any typos**

* * *

"My name is no longer Starfire... Or _Star _for that matter," she answered with a hint of disgust. Robin still couldn't believe his eyes even though the girl was right there in front of him. His mouth kept opening, but only to close once again. Words won't come out. No matter how hard he tried. A sudden flash of green began charging towards Robin. His legs wouldn't budge and his mind was still blank. A sound finally escaped Robin when he was tackled by Cyborg, getting him out of the way of the starbolt. "Get it together, man," Cyborg shouted, which at last snapped some sense into Robin. He then held his arm up to his mouth. "Y'all better get here soon! Some serious stuff is going down here," he informed the other two Titans. "Roger," Beast Boy's voice returned.

Robin picked himself off the grass and grabbed his steel bar off the floor as he reverted back to Cyborg's side and assumed a defensive stance. Carefully, he took a single step forward. "Look, we can discuss this," Robin called out. Starfire did nothing but narrow her eyes in return. Robin made sure to stay cautious when he advanced forward once more. "Or we can just... forget this all happened and go back home. You'd like that, right?" Starfire remained silent. Robin swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. "Look, Starfire, I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You hear that? I've been tearing myself apart for the last few days. I'm begging you, Star..." He took another breath. "Come home."

She shut her eyes lowered herself to the ground. "I told you..." Robin lowered his staff. "MY NAME IS NOT STARFIRE," she exploded, then started running at the speed of light towards Robin. "Look out," Cyborg shouted as he ducked, just in time to avoid Starfire's vicious kick. Robin leapt back and swiftly avoided another starbolt, followed by another, and another. Starfire threw quick punches at Robin, which were dodged with some difficulty. "I will _NOT_ forgive you, I will _NOT _come home, I will _NOT _be called 'Starfire', and I will most certainly not _EVER _let you use me again!" With one final, hard swing, she managed to land a hit on Robin. She turned around quickly when she heard a blast, but could not evade Cyborg's cannon. She was sent flying into a tree with a loud grunt of pain. Starfire quickly recovered, kicked herself off trunk of the tree and bolted in Cyborg's direction, which was interrupted by a dark wall. Starfire stopped herself before she could run into it and turned her head to see that Raven and Beast Boy had arrived. "It's four against one. You can stop it now, or you can try to resist. It's your choice," Raven warned.

Starfire backed up steadily until she bumped into a playground see-saw. Without hesitation, she grasped the board and launched it at a deadly speed. Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and escaped from harms way of the incoming object. Everyone at once rushed towards Starfire, who remained calm and fought back. She was as agile as could be, with a starbolt sent here, and a powerful kick there. The Titans were astonished at Starfire's increase of combat skills. She sidestepped away from Cyborg's blast, caught the charging bull by the horns, hurled it at Robin, broke out of Raven's grip on her arm, shot a burst of energy from her eyes in Cyborg's direction, and struck Raven with a mighty punch. A large shadow was casted over the alien girl. She turned around and, being caught off guard by a flying projectile thrown by Cyborg, barely held back Beast Boy's giant elephant form. Robin took this opportunity and threw himself at Starfire's open defense. They both tumbled and rolled across the ground until Robin ended up on top with his fist readied high in the air. Starfire could've easily thrown Robin off of her, but instead waited for what would happen. The others ceased attacking and waited as well.

The boy stared down at the dramatically changed girl. Her face was the exact same, yet so different. This moment reminded Robin of the day he took Starfire out on a date at this very park. It all started coming back to him. After eating from the picnic basket, the two lied down on their backs, and after an hour of cloud gazing, he rolled over and was positioned above Starfire. He leaned down for an embracing kiss, one that marked their 2 year relationship official.

Robin experienced the same view from that day. Her maroon hair spread over the grass and everything. His fist loosened. He couldn't do it. Not to her. His arm lowered and a wide grin appeared on Starfire's face. She blasted Robin off with another discharge of energy from her eyes. He remained where he landed, silently blaming himself for being so gullible. His teammates resumed brawling as he dreadfully picked himself off the floor again. He swayed back and forth, a little disoriented and blinded by the bright and powerful attack. The blow wasn't too powerful, truthfully. It had just really affected Robin to know that she couldn't care less about his mercy. To know that _she_ was the one to care so much about him when he was Slade's apprentice. To know that she had the nerve to strike him even when he refused to hurt her, regardless of being threatened of being killed if he weren't to attack. '_This isn't right,' _Robin thought. '_I try everything I can to avoid hurting her, but she feels that she can hit me whenever she wants.' _He wiped a small amount of dripping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Robin tried not to put too much weight on his ankle which he sprained during the battle. He carefully limped towards the area where everyone was fighting, targeting Starfire. The world around him suddenly began moving slowly.

'_I'm going way too easy on her, I know it' _

He took a step forward.

'_But still, I can't hurt her. Not any more than I already had that night.' _

Another step. He watched Starfire's hair gracefully dance through the air in slow-motion as she fought.

'_Even if it is unfair... I can't.' _

Another step.

'_Because... No matter how crazy she drives me sometimes...'_

Another step.

'_I will always...'_

Another step.

'_love her.'_

Another step. Starfire hadn't noticed Robin as he approached from behind. She was too occupied holding back everybody else.

'_And I know she loves me back. She can abuse me as much as she wants'_

Another step.

'_Because when she calms down...'_

Another step.

'_I'll be there... For her. To hold her.'_

Another step.

'_My only obstacle right now...'_

Another step.

'_Is Slade.'_

Bringing up Slade's name infuriated Robin.

'_As long as he's alive, he has power over Star- my Star... '_

The thought of Starfire being Slade's possession was more than infuriating. He thrust his arm forward and heard a short yelp. He blinked and realized he was just a single foot away from Starfire. Her eyes were wide open. Everyone froze, shocked at the sight. Robin looked down at his hands.

The blade.

The one he had stored in his glove before he left the tower earlier. It's now buried in Starfire's back, blood starting to flow out. Starfire's knees hit the ground. Robin threw himself back. "I.. I-I," he stuttered, stumbling as he stepped back, tripping and landing on his bottom. Starfire hurriedly snatched an object off of her new belt and threw it at the ground. Smoke instantly filled the area and off flew the black and orange clad girl. She winced a little at the injury, but made a quick escape. "I will _not_ forgive you. I will _not _come home," she whispered to herself as she retreated.

Raven and Beast Boy started going after. "Stop," Robin commanded. "That's enough," he added through his panting. "Let's get going." The two obeyed Robin. They knew he was feeling unstable from all of this.

Cyborg helped Robin up and into the car. Raven and Beast Boy sat in the back. Not a single word was said on the way home.

* * *

**Whaddya guys think? Probably _really_ sucks, right?  
Ya'll still hate me because I cancelled the fic?  
Heh, I deserved it. Go ahead and shower me in your hate.**

Anyway, please review so I know that I'm not alone here and then continue onto chapter 8 without knowing I have no audience.  



	8. Chapter 8: Have Faith

**And here's chapter 8, my lovelies!**

I did plenty of research on each and every of the five main Titans while writing this because most of my memory on all of this went bye-bye. Sad, right?

**I was astonished by all of the new favorites, follows, and reviews I received! It's feels so great to know people are there to enjoy your writing ****_EXCITED WHEEZING  
_****Uuwww, thanks a million ba-billion kazillion jafrillion you guys!**

**Disclaimer****: siojdf;asdlkfsdovnksuirgnsjka**

* * *

The young girl carried herself back to her new home within an hour. She was feeling drained and weary from her battle with the Titans. That smoke bomb equipped on her belt surely came in handy. She'd have to replace it with another later; it would probably save her again. As soon as she pushed herself through the heavy, metal door she collapsed on the cold concrete ground, the door reclosing soon after. The blade dropped out of her back as she landed with a thud. Starfire let out a pained groan through her teeth. "You did well," a voice sounded.

Starfire carefully got up from the floor and rested her hands on her knees. "I feel like I have failed," she muttered with shame. "I was able to fight off four skillfully trained heroes, but a simple dagger caused me to cease fighting and flee."

Slade examined the exhausted adolescent. With a rag already in hand, he approached Starfire and chuckled. "You push yourself too hard, my dear," he reassured her while placing her hair behind her ear. Of course, Slade is the one to push his apprentices hard, but he has learned, from many years of studying the Titans, that Starfire must be handled with care. Though she appears to be tough at the time, she is still very delicate. Being that joyful Tamaranian girl, one must create a bond with her in order to manipulate. She's quite an easy target, that vulnerable one. It's just the timing that matters. Slade stepped behind Starfire and gently dabbed at the wound. She cringed a little, but maintained a solid face. "It is only your first of many times to go out there against them, so I wouldn't expect too much from you. Like you said, you were able to fight off four skillfully trained heroes, thus no need for disappointment, little Blaze."

Starfire didn't know what to say. She just kept her mouth shut while Slade tended the gash on her back. Her vision blurred and flickered as she stared down at the ground, nearly dozing off. Perhaps she has lost a lot of blood on her trip back. Her eyes shot open when Slade spoke out again. "That should do." He gave Starfire a brief pat on the shoulder. "We'll bandage that up after you go and wash yourself clean," he finished, walking past her and pulling a hidden lever behind a pile of metal scraps. Starfire watched the floor-camouflaged hatch swing open. She followed her mentor down the stair steps into his secret venue and closed the door on her way in.

It was huge here underground, as to how it is up above, which appears to just be an abandoned shed or safe house in the middle of a cold wasteland. There was plenty of light and it felt just like you were to be in a mansion. The first room the two encountered as they walked down the steps was the training room where Starfire had practiced her skills. Slade had given her a few lessons a couple of hours prior to the fight to better prepare her, so there was still some equipment lying around. "That reminds me," Slade started. Starfire simply stared up at the tall man. "Tomorrow I will be teaching you how to use your powers more effectively. Though you may not know it, there are plenty of rules that you should follow to enhance your performance at battle. Be prepared to wake up early." Starfire gave a solemn nod, hiding her excitement for her upcoming lessons. They at last arrived at the washroom.

Starfire undressed herself and passed her battered outfit to Slade through the cracked door. With the clothes received, he left her to be and went off to do his own business. A few turns of the knob counterclockwise and the water turned from cool, to warm, and to hot in a matter of seconds. The girl then stepped into the shower to begin her long moment of sorting out her thoughts and feelings. Steam steadily filled the room as she got to washing her hair. She hadn't realized, but real quietly, a tune was escaping from her lips.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call..._"

* * *

Robin was traumatized at what he had done. When the Titans had arrived home that afternoon, he limped straight to his room. Everyone had allowed him a few hours alone to himself before Beast Boy decided to enter. "Uh, hey buddy," he started. Robin didn't say a word and remained seated at the edge of his bed, facing away from anyone who entered. Beast Boy closed the door behind him as he took a step in. "You feeling any better?"

_Silence._

Beast Boy narrowed his eyebrows and gripped at his chin with two fingers as if thinking of a way to comfort his leader. A quick smile was revealed just before he transformed into an adorable medium-sized dog. He neared Robin and wagged his tail quickly. No reaction. The green canine then jumped onto the bed and nudged his snout under Robin's arm. "Thanks Beast Boy, but not now," Robin mumbled as he urged the dog away. Beast Boy returned to his normal self and sat cross-legged beside Robin. "I know It's not the best time, and maybe I'm not the best person to be accompany you right now, aaand maybe I'm not too good at easing people, but..." A frustrated sigh. "Okay, I'm pretty terrible at easing others, but listen to me. I've been through this before. You remember Terra, right?" Robin turned his head to his fellow comrade. "Of course I remember her."

"Well then you remember how hard I fell for her. No doubt she was the love of my life," Beast Boy returned. "And we both know what happened to her. She joined Slade's side, and... And I later had face the reality of having to fight her." Beast Boy smiled, but quickly frowned afterwards as he scanned through all of his memories with Terra mentally. "It was truly heartbreaking to see her in that wretched Slade outfit for the first time. And to make my heartbreak even worse, she nearly destroyed all of us without hesitation. It was a real stab in the bac- oh, um, I mean..." He scratched at the back of his head furiously, giving a troubled face for his wrong choice of words. "I meant to say that, that, um, that watching your own girl betray you can be pretty painful. Now, I'm not saying that I completely understand your feelings at the moment, because I haven't been there to watch your dates with her and see exactly how close your bond is with her, but I have an idea that your bond with her was really strong, but trust me... It will get better." Beast Boy stared down at the floor. "Because... because no matter how much Terra kept on knocking me down, I shot right back up. I had faith in her. Faith that she would be good again. I tried, and tried, and tried, and in the long run, it really, truly was worth it." He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Robin waited patiently for Beast Boy to continue. "Though she was only good again for a short while, I've never felt so happy for her. She broke free from Slade and I finally got one last hug." A single tear escaped Beast Boy's eye. He quickly wiped it away.

"Just... Have faith in Starfire, and whatever you do, don't give up on her." Beast Boy stood up before Robin could do anything to show his appreciation for Beast Boy. It must be tough for him to bring up Terra. "Just like you know how much Terra meant to me, I know that Starfire means the world to you. Just keep in mind that I will do everything in my power to help you get her back. We're not gonna lose another Titan." And just like that, Beast Boy left the room. Robin took a moment to think about what Beast Boy said before flopping down on his bed. He had never realized how caring Beast Boy was about the situation. He needs to remind himself to thank him later.

Robin turned his head to the empty space on his bed.

_The red haired girl giggled loudly. "Shh, Star. It's still the middle of the night," Robin reminded her while still laughing himself. The couple had been taking turns sharing humorous stories of their past to each other for hours. "Hahaha I am sorry, but I cannot believe that happened," Starfire whispered. They both laughed again until their stomachs hurt. When the laughter died down, they both gazed into each others' eyes with an uncontrollable smile, their fingers intertwined between their bodies. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Robin suddenly broke the silence. "Now what's the real reason you're here tonight?" Starfire fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "What do you mean?" "Don't 'what do you mean' me, missy," he teased. "Three nights ago, you snuck in here and nuzzled up against me because you were, for some reason, afraid of the lightning, even though you've never been before. The next night, you came here complaining that your AC wasn't working and you were hot, so spent the night sleeping beside me. Then yesterday, you were having nightmares. What's your excuse for today?" Starfire giggled. "Okay. You got me, Robin." They broke into a laughter once again with their foreheads rubbing together._

Robin blinked and the girl was gone. The smile he didn't even realize he was wearing faded away. He then rotated his head to his closet.

"_Alright, now give me the next one." She handed Robin the last suit of his to hang up. The one Cyborg wore. He paused and glared at it from top to bottom. "Is something the matter," the angelic voice asked behind the set of clothes. "Um, yeah. I don't remember ever owning a size extra-large." Starfire examined the red, green, and black suit and noticed how stretched out it was. Both of them started roaring with laughter. "I am sorry. Perhaps I should not have encouraged the wearing of your uniform by putting one on." Robin smiled at Starfire. "Don't sweat it. As you can see, I've got plenty left," he told her. "Why WERE you guys wearing these anyway," Robin asked. With just two words, he understood completely. "Beast Boy." Robin set the clothes on the ground and told himself he would deal with that particular outfit later. Sliding his closet door shut, Starfire asked, "Did I appear okay in your clothing, Robin?" He responded back instantly. "You looked much more than okay to me- well, not that you always look LESS than okay- uh, I mean that you looked stunning." Robin's face turned red as he continued rambling on. Starfire relieved him of his struggles of trying to compliment her appropriately by interrupting with a laugh. "I do get what you are trying to tell me, Robin." He smiled and tried hiding his burning cheeks from Starfire. Robin seated himself on the ground where he stood and Starfire floated beside him, lowering herself down to the floor and resting her head on Robin's shoulder. They eventually fell asleep watching the sun set from his window._

Robin sat up on his bed and scooted off the edge to walk over to the window, leaning against the glass and staring down at the water surrounding the Titans Tower.

_The moonlight reflected off the wet surface of the orange skin perfectly as she rose from the glistening water. Robin's breath was taken away by her beauty. "Oh how great it is to be in Earth water!" She positioned her long, crimson hair onto one shoulder. "On Tamaran, you do not get the luxury of swimming in the waters," she added. Robin just gave a warm smile as he watched Starfire enjoy herself in the water, splashing and excitedly leaping back into the slightly chilling coast. He decided to go underwater as well and swim close to her face, which surprised Starfire greatly when she opened her eyes. Bubbles rushed out of her wide open mouth as she hurriedly swam back up for air. Robin ascended, too, and helped her cough out all of the water. Patting her on the back, he asked "Are you okay?" When Stafire at last caught her breath, she playfully pounded at Robin with her fists. "You scared the Glorkaroach out of me!" Starfire chased him around while Robin splashed water at her, successfully slowing her down. They played together until they were flat out tired at midnight and headed inside the tower wrapped in towels._

The boy turned away from the window and frowned when he saw his door.

_The cheerful Tamaranian strolled down the halls of the Titans Tower with exciting news and a wrapped gift in hand. She hummed merrily as she knocked three knocks on Robin's door. Thirty seconds passed and Robin still hadn't opened his door, admitting her in. She tried again... Nothing... Starfire made the decision to open it herself instead. At first, the door opened slowly, but when she peeked into the room, she opened it in an instant, a mortified gasp came out from her and her present dropped to the ground with a shatter. "ROBIN!"_

He didn't let the memory play. Not this one. He backed up against the glass and slid down to the floor, placing his hands over his face. Robin felt a painful aching in him that didn't get any better for the rest of the day.


End file.
